


Work In Progress

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya has seen Kakashi's face plenty of times, usually by chance, but they've begun to make a game of him trying to get the mask off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work In Progress

Although Jiraiya’s seen Kakashi’s face plenty of times, it’s usually been when there’s no other option or by chance - sometimes he walks in on him eating, or Kakashi’s not been awake first, or Kakashi’s been hospitalised (again) and the nurses had removed his mask.

So they’ve made a game of it, just between them, Jiraiya’s never ending mission to have access to Kakashi’s lips. It had started off fairly innocuous - you know, as innocuous as Jiraiya gets, which really means that he not so subtly lamented that he’s never going to get to see his cock in the jounin’s mouth.

Kakashi had been quick to prove him very wrong on that front, insistent that yes, he can blow someone through the mask, and once Jiraiya’s head had stopped spinning he’d realised Kakashi had deliberately sidestepped taking off the fabric.

That was just a challenge, really.

Jiraiya has tried a thousand things - for example like pulling the mask down whilst they’re in bed, when he’s got a hand curled around Kakashi’s cock and he’d figured the man would be otherwise occupied. (He reflected later Kakashi wouldn’t be a very good ninja if he couldn’t cope with a sneak attack.)

The closest he’s ever come is he managed to have him pinned down on a mattress; he had both Kakashi’s wrists pinned above his head with one hand, the pair of them both missing a considerable amount of clothes. He spread the rest of his weight across Kakashi’s body, but just as Jiraiya grinned triumphantly and lifted his free hand to peel down the mask, the younger of them did a thing - a thing, it’s more specific than you think, but Jiraiya can’t describe it - and suddenly Jiraiya was flat on his back with an oomph and a complaint forming on his lips about being too old to be thrown around.

He never managed to get the complaint out because Kakashi was prepped and riding him like it was the most important mission of it all within minutes, his knees spread apart and his fingers digging into Jiraiya’s shoulders, a hot red flush spreading down his chest and turning the tips of his ears beetroot.

It’s a work in progress, attempting to see Kakashi’s face. A long work in progress.

Jiraiya’s not rushing it.


End file.
